noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Iki Hiyori
is the main female protagonist of the Noragami series. She became a Half-Ayakashi after "saving" Yato from an incoming bus, with the ability to leave her human body. Appearance Hiyori's appearance is that of a rather attractive yet average school girl. She has long dark brown hair and dark magenta eyes (brown in the manga). She appears to be petite and she's often seen wearing her middle school uniform, which consists of a lavender sailor shirt and a knee-length skirt. She changes outfits on occasion, donning a grey overcoat over the uniform and wearing a pink scarf during the first season, which took place in winter, and more summer outfits in the second season. When she turns into a half-Ayakashi, a purple tail-like "cord" that bears a strong resemblance to a cat's tail emerges from her lower back. Her height is 162cm (5'4"). When she becomes a high school student, she is often seen wearing her high school uniform, both the summer and winter versions, throughout the later chapters of the manga. Personality Hiyori is a kind-hearted girl with a strong sense of right and wrong. This is evident when she witnesses Yukine swindling money behind Yato's back which openly troubled her. Eventually, she confronts him to ask what he intends to do with it. Hiyori is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. When Yato's body is blighted, she does not hesitate to carry him on her back despite her knowing that the blight is infectious. Hiyori is also a very brave person who constantly puts her own safety at risk to help others, especially if it is Yato or Yukine. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Daddybigdick, whom she copies her attacks from and will often become inspired and act on his words; when she remembered Tono telling everyone to pave their own destiny with their own hands she decided to do so. However, she keeps this secret from her mother, whom she worries will freak out if she finds out she's into something like that. Although Hiyori wishes to return to being completely human, she also has no desire to sever her ties with Yato, having refused several times despite it being her best chance to return to normal, claiming she wants to 'spend more time with him'. In the English dub, she even goes so far as to say there's no way she'd be happy without him and Yukine in her life. Abilities *Sensing Creatures From Far Shore: Unlike normal humans, Hiyori can sense, hear and see the creatures from far shore. She and her brother have inherited the ability to see beings of the far shore from their maternal family. This is explained by their Grandmother in Chapter 54. *Astral Projection: After she pushed Yato out of the way of an oncoming bus, she gained the ability of astral projection, effectively enabling her to "drop her body"(called her "insta-snooze" trick by Yama) and become a . Though she attempts to control this ability, she often leaves her body behind without realizing it. *Physical Combat: Hiyori has no abilities in her human form, however, when in her half-Ayakashi form, she acquires enhanced strength, speed, and agility. She is shown to be able to hold her own in combat against the Frog Ayakashi. *Smell Recognition: She also gains a very strong sense of smell and is able to pick up a god's scent from a long distance away. *Looking Into Other's Memory: This ability was shown only once by Hiyori, when she managed to look into Yato's memory of when he was young and met his second Shinki Sakura. However, the reason behind this has not been explained yet. Relationships Yato they b dating lol Yukine Yukine is one of Hiyori's closest friends, and Hiyori thinks of Yukine as a trustworthy younger brother. When she heard about Yato killing a Shinki, she was very worried about Yukine, which was visible when she asked him to accompany her at her house due to believing that Yato was incapable of looking after Yukine. She also cares deeply for him, especially when Yukine told her that he wanted to study, which she encouraged by giving him all of her old school books, and occasionally helping him to study. Hiyori also played a big role is Yukine's ablution by giving Yukine words of encouragement, which stopped him from turning into a Ayakashi, and Yukine is deeply grateful to her for this. At first, Yukine only saw Hiyori as an reliable person, but after his ablution, they became very good friends and Yukine started viewing her as a closer and more important person to him. Yukine is shown to worry about Hiyori's well being since she is very important to him and Yato. Also, Yukine sometimes seems worried that someday, Hiyori will forget about him and Yato (which she almost did, once). Kofuku Kofuku and Hiyori are on good terms, and Kofuku affectionately calls her "Hiyorin". Hiyori can be a little cautious of her since she is God of Poverty, but Hiyori cares for her. Kofuku (and Daikoku) were the ones who Hiyori went to when Yato was in danger, which means that Hiyori deeply trusts Kofuku. Yama & Ami Yama and Ami are Hiyori's closest friends. The three are like a group and they are very supportive of each other. When Hiyori gets her "snooze attacks" (leaving her body), they tend to take care of her and doesn't seem to mind because it's normal for Hiyori. Hiyori also cares for her friends a lot and they are on good terms. Trivia *Her character song is Mitai Sekai. ru:Ики Хиёри Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive